Because I love you
by beesafe
Summary: Just as Edward stumbles back to Bella her live and love explodes when her worlds collide will they come toghter to save bella or with it be the end of the line...oh and edward and bella have a new suprise ahead of them
1. Comming and Going

(Ok so this is at the exact moment where the new moon book finishes.)

"Bella!" Charlie roared. He was obviously about to explode with anger. His already purple face contorting into a disgusted expression as his eyes fell upon Edward. If I did not oblige to his call soon. He would pop. I walked steadily closer to him Edward at my side, his are firmly around my waist.

"MOTERCYCLES??? Bella honestly…. What has gotten into you child? Ever scence that, that thing" he was pointing a stumpy finger in Edward's direction growing more belligerent. " Ever scence that monster walked into your life you, well now…." "EDWARD ISN'T MONSTER!"I interrupted. I was now the furious one.

"Get inside Bella. Now. Get in here" Charlie replied dully. Edward and I took a few steps closer when suddenly.

"No the "thing" is not allowed in this house! And you are not to talk to him again to u hear me!" Charlie was now crossing the line with me, as far as i am concerned. He was blaming everything, all of my actions on Edward.

" As long as you live under his roof as long as you're my daughter, you are not allowed to be with him!"

"Fine then." I retorted. To Edwards surprise I removed his hand from my waist and walked solemnly into the house not looking back. A mad immature smile spread widely across Charlie's face as I trotted into the house. As soon as my foot crossed the threshold I sprinted up to my room grabbing everything I could possible and stuffing it into my vacant suitcase under my bed.

"Yes I know my little girl would never…" Charlie broke off as I came springing out of the house my arms full of my belongings. Edwards face lit up with sheer confusion, as I handed him half my load.

" If I cant be with him under your roof then, imp sorry Charlie but I cant live here" My voice sounded harsh, a bit too so.

"Bells…." He barley whispered. I looked over my shoulder one last time at my father standing in the doorway his hands still balled into fists. He still held his angered stance for one acception. A singular tear rolled down his left cheek and disappeared. This was the first time I had ever seen Charlie cry, and I knew it would be the last.

We already seated in the car my stuff safely in the back, when I realize what I had just don. Edward was driving, and slow for the first time.

" Why did you do that? Do you even know what you just did" Edward tone was complicated and stern.

"Yes, no matter how it hurts him…and me he's safe. From her" I trailed off.

Edward understood what I ment there was no need for more explaining. As if he already knew where I wanted to go, we pulled up in front of the Cullen mansion. Edward came around to my side of the car and opened the door. Takeing my hand and gentally leading me into the house. I stepped inside. I hadn't even notice I was crying.

"What's wrong" Alice was sitting on the couch holding something.

"Ill tell you later" Edward replied for me. We started on our way upstairs when Alice stood up.

" Hold on a moment I have something to say, ive already told the others, Ok well here goes" she took a deep breath "I-I-I oh I cant do this" she gave up trying and sat back down with a somber expression. Abruptly a large crashing came form the left. Jake came flying down the stairs covered in what looked like blood. Why was he here? Suddenly I doubled over in pain and everything went black.


	2. More? new fixed

Okay so I fixed this chapter a little bit and combined it to make it longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abruptly a large crashing came form the left. Jake came flying down the stairs covered in what looked like blood. Why was he here? Suddenly I doubled over in pain and everything went black.

Edward's face foggily swam in and out of view, why was I laying on the floor? Faintly I heard the cries of Alice and Esme cursing at Jasper. I turned my head to the side attempting to see what all the fuss what about. Letting out a faint gasp, my eyes bludged out of my head Jacob was laying on the floor of the Cullen's living room his leg drenched in brilliant scarlet blood.

" Jacob…" my voice sounded distant and week

"Bella?" Edwards voice rang in my ears.

" What happened?" I attempted to sit up but found myself in sheer pain; I looked down at myself to see what was wrong I too was covered in blood.

"Your hurt im taking you to the hospital." Two cold strong marble arms cradle me upwards. I didn't have time to register the words that Edward had just spoken, without thinking thrashing my arms around in his face signaling him to stop. My question still hadn't been answered.

" I am not going anywhere until you explain to me what happened!'

" Jacob Black broke into the house and ransacked Carlisle study, Jasper found him and tore him up…

"Is he alive?" My heart stopped

"Hardly, on his "flight" down stairs he managed to grab a chunk out of you" All in one he sounded disgusted and thrilled. My mind was racing so fast, why? Why is Jacob doing this? Why was he in Carlisle's study of all placeses?

Half way to the Hospital I glanced out the window, there was a middle-aged man pressed up against a tree by some woman. Not only was this sight extremely odd to experience in the middle of Forks but also both of them looked oddly familiar. My brain finally kicked into gear, it was Charlie, and as instincts told me that woman is Victoria.

"STOP THE CAR!" is all I heard myself say

"What is it bel..." Edward had obviously had clued in and we where now accelerating away form the seen as fast as his car would take us.

"Edward! What are you doing?? But Charlie" I hollered

"But Victoria" His voice was stern and full of authority, witch left me speechless. With that being said he wiped out his cell phone in one quick smooth motion. Soon enough I could hear the muffled voice of Emmett. He already seemed to know what was happening before us…Alice.

"Its her alright…. no no I didn't stop…ovcourse she doesn't know yet…I'm going to him right now, and meet us there…ITS GONE? Well…bye" At the very second he closed the phone, we came to a halt. Before I knew in I was once again in his arms being carried into the emergency room.

…………………………

I woke up staring into a blinding white light, my first thought was _I'm dead I just know it, _As if on cue the light dissolved revealing a small white room, with a small rectangular window.

The shape of the hospital melted into view.

As I at the sight of my attempt to leave Edward pressed a cool hand on my chest holding me back.

"Edward, whets going on, OH no Charlie?"

"Is safe at home in front of the television catching the new game" He finished my sentence

"Ho..How is that possible?" my tone was full of relief

"Victoria's power…she's an illusionist". He stated flatly

"A what?" I am extremely confused now.


	3. Its gone

I sorta stopped writing this story but im giving it another one to see how it doses so here goes. I would love to hear your ctitizem or whatever you may have to say so I shall no weather to continue or not...and on with the fan fic. 

"Victoria's power…she's an illusionist". He stated flatly

"A what?" I am extremely confused now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edwards's expression was solemn and concerned, His deep eyes searching into mine. Relief ran thru my veins, Charlie is safe. The one thought alone comforted me.

"Why did she do that" Listening to myself speak I could tell, the obvious had just been stated.

"To lure you into a trap under false pretences, it would have worked if I had stopped."

"This is all making absolutely no scence"

"I know Bella, but it will all be okay."

Once again I was in his arms my head nuzzled into his chest. As much as I loved Edward, the hospital is not my favorite.

"So when can I leave this place?"

"We are waiting for Carlisle, Hess taking care of that werewolf incident."

"What was Jacob after?"

"I am guessing it's the treaty."

"Carlisle has the treaty?"

"Yes, But why would the wolf want it?"

We lay in this comfortable position until there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in" Edward mused. It was Esme; she wore a look of worry and distress. Quickly gliding to Edwards's side and placing a delicate hand on his shoulder, she spoke.

"It's gone."

"How do we get it back?" They where apparently referring to the treaty.

"Im not shure but I came to let you know its safe to take Bella back to the house but keep an eye on her."

"I always do."

"Thanks Esme" I hummed re positioning myself in Edwards grasp.

"I will see you two in a little bit." She turned on her heel and left the room.

"Alright well, knowing you………lets get out of here."

"You know me all to well." Just then I turned back my head so our lips met sending shivers down my spine.

To my dismay he lifted my up yet again and carried my to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After climbing the flight of stairs still in his arms, he laid me gentally on his soft couch. Then he disappeared out of the room. I glanced towards the corner where my stuff had magically appeared. Edward re-entered with a small keyboard. Silently he sat down infornt of me and turned it on. A beautiful melody drifted out thru the speakers, witch instantly lulled me to sleep, or so I thought.

Xxxxxxxxx

Yup yup yup R&R

Thanks all this chapter is a lil fluffy

Besafe-


	4. Alright

Well I don't think ill keep writing this story due to I don't know what to say now.

If you wish to read more review and possibly ill continue. But Idk

Ciao.

Besafe-


End file.
